Atardecer
by Diamont Star
Summary: Honey Lemon a estado rara los últimos días. No presta atención en clases o en sus actividades. ¿Se debera a una persona especial?
1. Atardecer

**Capítulo I-Atardecer.**

-Creo que es todo por hoy-concluyo la maestra dando la clase por terminada.

Todos en el aula prepararon sus materiales para marcharse a sus respectivos hogares, ansiosos por tener el fin de semana libre después de 5 largos días consecutivos con la misma rutina. Todos menos Honey Lemon. A diferencia de los demás, no estaba emocionada en absoluto por aquel merecido descanso. O tal vez estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado ninguna palabra de la profesora. Esta última se acerco a su pupitre mirándola severamente y golpeo con una regla la paleta del asiento, provocando que la joven reaccionara al instante por el estruendoso sonido metálico. Levanto la mirada algo avergonzada, encontrándose con el rostro amargado de la señora Morgan. Sin mencionar palabra, con la misma regla aparto suavemente la mano de Honey, encontrando varios garabatos en su libreta en vez de palabras. Ni rastro de los apuntes de química.

Después de cierto tiempo, pudo al fin salir de aquel salón. Tuvo que escuchar un extenso y aburrido sermón de la señora Morgan sobre lo inaceptable de su conducta al no poner atención en clase, que no lograría nada en la vida si seguía así y otras cosas que simplemente ignoro. La maestra sabía perfectamente que ella era un genio respecto a esa materia, ya que solo los que tienen ese gran coeficiente intelectual pueden ingresar a ese instituto de gran prestigio, aunque se trataba de otro asunto; había estado así toda la semana, y en el fondo estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Sin embargo, ella estaba bien. Tal vez demasiado bien. Estaba tan confundida que no podía definir como se sentía en aquel momento. Lo que si sabía con certeza, era que algo estaba pasando. Últimamente se sentía rara desde la última vez que se topo con su mejor amigo, en el pasillo del instituto.

Recordaba perfectamente que hace un par de años, era un completo extraño para ella. Pero eso cambio cuando los asignaron como pareja en aquel proyecto que combinaba química con tecnología. Decidieron juntarse de vez en cuando en las vacaciones para trabajar en el proyecto, aunque ese _de vez en cuando_ se convirtió _en todos los días_ y la mayor parte del tiempo no hacían otra cosa que jugar en el parque o conversar por horas sobre gustos en común, dando un paseo por el lago. Sin embargo, poco a poco llegaron a hablar de temas más personales y profundos, tales como secretos o temores ocultos, y, sin darse cuenta, empezaron a forjar un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos dos. Empezaron a verse a diario en todo un verano lleno de días de campo soleados y largas caminatas en el frondoso jardín decorado con flores de todos los colores inimaginables. Ambos sentían que finalmente había a alguien que los pudiera comprender. Cuando acabo el proyecto, ella había conseguido algo mejor que una buena calificación; lo tenía a _él_. Aunque el problema no era ese, sino que ella sentía que empezaban a distanciarse. Desde que los adelantaron a clases mucho más avanzadas después de aquel exitoso proyecto, ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para dedicarse al otro, solo se cruzaban por el pasillo para saludarse rápidamente con la cabeza. Quería que aquellos tiempos regresaran. Donde ella era feliz.

Al cruzar el umbral de la entrada, estaba la última persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos.

_Tadashi Hamada._

El susodicho estaba justo frente a ella, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Como siempre, leyendo un libro de ingeniería espacial. El pánico recorrió su cuerpo, tratando de buscar un escondite, pero este volteo y la saludo con un ademán. Resultaba ridículo seguir escondida detrás de una planta, por lo cual salió con cierta timidez y le devolvió el saludo. Entonces él empezó a acercarse. Honey lo único que quería en ese momento era que la tragara la tierra.

Y no es porque Tadashi sea un mal chico, al contrario. Era la persona más amable y comprensiva que Honey había conocido; siempre se preocupa por los demás, dejando a un lado sus propios problemas para buscar la manera de ayudarte. Además, era el primero en saludar a todo el mundo, llevando su gorra de beisbol a todos lados y mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Aunque no hay otra persona a la que él quiera más que su hermano menor de 14 años, _Hiro_. Hiro es **todo** su mundo. No deja de hablar sobre él, contando sus mayores logros e inventos, y nunca deja pasar la oportunidad para mencionar lo muy orgulloso que esta de tener un prodigio de la robótica como hermano.

La voz de Tadashi la obligo a regresar a la realidad.

-Hola, Honey-saludo en tono muy alegre, pasando a uno de preocupación-¿Qué te hizo salir de clases tan tarde? ¿Hay algún problema?

A eso se refería. Se preocupa por todos. Esbozo una sonrisa fingida, tratando de actuar con naturalidad.

-¿Qué? ¡No, nada de eso! Solo la profesora de química me llamo la atención por distraerme un poco en clases, es todo-

Tadashi no se veía muy satisfecho con esa respuesta.

-¿Distraída en clases? ¡Amas esa materia! ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?-

Ella suspiro, decidiéndose si contarle o no. Busco algún rastro de aquellos grandes amigos que platicaban y reían juntos debajo de aquel árbol, observando el bello atardecer. Tadashi podría haber cambiado mucho en esos 4 años, sin embargo, sabía que su mejor amigo seguía ahí, en algún lado. Finalmente, decidió seguir callada, mostrando una sonrisa triste.

-Tranquilo, me encuentro bien-murmuro dulcemente, volteando hacia otro lado. Entretanto, opto por cambiar de tema-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha estado Hiro? No lo he visto desde aquel incidente en el laboratorio.

Este soltó una carcajada, al recordar a su hermanito de 11 años en el laboratorio que acababa de explotar por accidente.

-Ah, sí, la vez en que trato de ayudarte en tu tarea de química. Gracias a Dios llevaba aquel traje de seguridad que yo mismo le había hecho para cuando construyera aparatos-continuo, aun riendo-No le gusta el diseño, dice que lo hace ver ridículo, pero prefiero que se vea así a que le pase algo grave.

-Ojalá existiera algo que lo protegiera las 24 horas del día sin que le haga perder el estilo-bromeo Honey, riendo juntos en unísono.

Poco a poco, esas risas y carcajadas dieron paso a un silencio incomodo. Ella aparto la mirada, enrulando su cabello nerviosamente, mientras su compañero buscaba algún tema de conversación; era raro que no tuviera algo de que hablar. La misma situación le había ocurrido la vez en que choco con Honey en el pasillo. Ambos llevaban prisa, pero había pasado más de 3 años desde la última vez que tuvieron algún tipo de interacción social, por lo que no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al notar lo mucho que habían cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Recordaba que él había tratado de tener una plática amistosa, pero seguía atónito al ver una bella joven responsable en vez de aquella niña que hacia coronas de flores y usaba dos colas de caballo. No mencionaron palabra y siguieron sus caminos de largo. Desde ese encuentro, Honey no pensaba en otra cosa más que en Tadashi. Y lo mismo pasaba con él; no la podía sacar de su mente. Otra cosa que él no entendía eran sus nervios repentinos, nunca había experimentado las "mariposas en el estómago" cuando exponía sus proyectos a un auditorio de 600, 700 o incluso 1000 personas ¿Por qué si con su mejor amiga?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Sería peligroso que fueras sola-soltó de la nada, rompiendo por fin el hielo.

-Claro, me encantaría- contesto tímidamente.

Estuvieron de nuevo callados en el trayecto, sin saber que decirse. Ese silencio fue interrumpido por la risa de varios niños, persiguiéndose unos a otros. Ambos voltearon hacia donde se dirigían, encontrándose con un parque. _El_ parque. Llevaba mucho tiempo desde que alguno de los dos se hubiera tomado la molestia de dar un paseo por ahí; estaban tan concentrados en sus vidas cotidianas que no prestaban atención a los pequeños detalles de su temprana juventud. Todo seguía exactamente como recordaban; los mismos juegos, el mismo pequeño puente en el lago, las mismas flores que decoraban el jardín, el mismo árbol en aquel monte con la vista al horizonte, el mismo sol anaranjado de la tarde. Honey se acerco lentamente sin darse cuenta, queriéndolo observar todo más de cerca. Rozo con su mano aquellos columpios, sumergida en los recuerdos. Tadashi se encontraba callado detrás de ella, como si temiera despertarla de un profundo sueño.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de este columpio?-susurro su compañera de repente, sin apartar la mirada del color rojo metálico.

El chico trato de responder, pero no lograba recordar ninguna historia relacionada con eso. Ella volteo hacia él, sin despegarse del columpio, buscando una respuesta. Al darse cuenta que el no contestaría, prosiguió:

-Aquí era donde mi padre me llevaba a jugar en las tardes, antes de que nos dejara-murmuro, observando el asiento del columpio vacio- Este era mi juego favorito de todos, y el único donde recuerdo que él estuviera a mi lado, dándome vuelo para balancearme. Eres el único al que le he contado esto.

No pudo proseguir con el relato; estaba esforzándose mucho por contener las lágrimas. En ese momento, Tadashi comprendió lo mucho que le había hecho falta a su amiga. Que él era un gran idiota. La había hecho a un lado por tanto tiempo. Aunque una gran oportunidad se encontraba frente a él para compensarlo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo aquí, y me gustaría dar un pequeño paseo-comento Tadashi, acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole la mano-¿Quieres acompañarme?

Honey reacciono en el momento, como si acabara de salir de un trance. Se quedo mirando su mano, como si no pudiera creerlo. Luego lo miro a él, que esperaba su respuesta. Y ella no pudo evitar reír dulcemente, como si esa niña risueña que danzaba en el prado en esos los días soleados siguiera ahí. Porque en efecto sí estaba ahí. Oculta en algún lado. Entrelazo su mano con la de su amiga, mientras ella mostraba una enorme sonrisa, secándose las lagrimas que había intentado ocultar.

Recorrieron todo el lago, contándose anécdotas divertidas y señalando varios lugares donde habían estado ese verano, ya que al parecer cada rincón tenía una historia que habían compartido juntos. Revivieron varios momentos felices caminando descalzos en el césped, recolectando flores del jardín, alimentando a los patos del estanque o dando vueltas hasta marearse en el prado; como si la vida les hubiera permitido ser niños otra vez. Después de muchas risas y caídas por el mareo, decidieron hacer algo para recordar los viejos tiempos. Ambos compraron varias frutas en un puesto cercano, extendieron la enorme manta en el pasto y tuvieron un improvisado día de picnic, debajo de aquel sauce del monte, recostados en el mantel, señalando las formas de las nubes. Luego de un rato, Honey estaba colocándole una corona hecha de las flores que habían recolectados, mientras Tadashi le lanzaba suavemente pétalos de rosa en su rostro, para que ella los apartara con su mano y siguiera en lo suyo. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes.

-Extrañaba todo esto- comento Tadashi, mirando hacia el cielo rosado que los cubría.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto distraídamente, colocando una flor amarilla en su cabello.

-Esto. Los días de campo, las caminatas en el jardín, las nubes esponjosas en el cielo-continuo él, deteniendo la mano que le estaba poniendo la corona de flores-_Tú._

Eso detuvo en seco a Honey. Trato de ver si se trataba de una broma, pero él hablaba muy enserio. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, entrelazando la mano que acababa de detenerla, acercándose más y más sus rostros. Y antes de que sus labios se juntaran, alcanzo a pronunciar:

-Yo también-

No había palabras para describir lo que ellos sentían. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y la dulzura de sus labios. Comprendieron lo mucho que se querían, que se necesitaban. Que esos niños que se habían hecho los mejores amigos, se habían convertido juntos en algo más grande, más fuerte. Y en ese instante todo fue perfecto. Se separaron lentamente, con una leve sonrisa. Las piezas del rompecabezas parecían encajar al fin.

Debajo de aquel sauce, en aquel el monte, las siluetas de dos jóvenes enamorados, sentados al lado del otro, contemplando al sol ocultándose en el horizonte.


	2. Oscuridad

**Capítulo 2-Oscuridad.**

(Honey POV)

Recuerdo perfectamente cada detalle después de ese momento; cuando cayó la noche y ambos ubicábamos constelaciones en el cielo estrellado, recordé de repente que debía regresar a mi casa, imaginando a mi madre gritándome por haber llegado tarde, así que me levante rápidamente, recogiendo mis pertenencias a toda velocidad. El me preguntaba que ocurría, mientras le explicaba lo más breve posible la situación. Pedí disculpas por tener que irme tan pronto, dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero él se puso de pie y me detuvo en el acto con su mano agarrando mi hombro.

Cierro los ojos y puedo ver ese instante con tanta claridad que es como si fuera una película en el cine.

"-¿Podría acompañarte?-le pregunto el chico, esperanzado de pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo mucha prisa-

-Al menos quiero volver a verte-insistió.

-Podemos encontrarnos mañana en la mañana, en este lugar-le sugirió la chica, agarrando sus tacones regados en el suelo.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?-

La chica se volvió a verlo por unos segundos, soltó su bolso y le dio un abrazo. Creo que su amigo no se lo esperaba, porque dudo un poco antes de rodearla con sus brazos y devolverle el abrazo.

-Lo hare. Te veo mañana-le susurro, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente, se alejo corriendo, mientras el chico tocaba su mejilla con su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

…Ella no sabía que acababa de despedirse de su mejor amigo.

Tal vez, si hubiera accedido a su petición, ambos hubieran conversado en el camino, hubieran llegado al destino y al día siguiente se hubieran encontrado en el parque, tal como habían acordado. Hubieran comido mucho helado y puede que hubieran dado un paseo en canoa por el lago. Se hubieran vuelto a encontrar al otro día hasta volverlo algo diario. Tal vez, después de muchos años llenos de paseos y risas, en algún soleado día de picnic el chico le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a la chica, ella hubiera aceptado encantada y terminarían en un beso. El chico y la chica; ¿hubieran sido felices para siempre? ¿O alguno de ellos dos hubiera muerto de todas formas?"

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y me encuentro en la clase de química, donde comenzó esta historia. Todo sigue exactamente igual, nada ha cambiado; excepto yo. La maestra me grita que salga del aula, no conteste lo que me acaba de preguntar; yo solo oigo estática. Me levanto sin mencionar palabra y obedezco su orden. El mundo se ha tornado diferente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta. No veo personas, veo siluetas; no veo colores, veo gris, no veo amor, veo una falsa ilusión que te destruye por dentro. Ya no hablo, ya no duermo, ya no vivo. Quiero salir de este laberinto, quiero volver a sonreír. Pero me es imposible después de aquel día.

Me levante muy temprano para prepararme e ir al parque. Olvide mis tareas de la escuela y los quehaceres domésticos, solo me interesaba regresar a aquel lugar. Me dio igual que estuviera castigada, a mi madre probablemente ya se le haya olvidado. Recuerdo cuando llegue 15 minutos antes de las dos al pequeño monte, nuestro punto de encuentro. Seguía siendo temprano, y no me sorprendió ver que el lugar estaba vacío. Así que me senté debajo del árbol y espere. No hice otra cosa más que esperar. Recuerdo que cada minuto se me hacía eterno, algunos niños estaban jugando en los columpios. Pasaron 20 minutos, nada. Unos perros con manchas se perseguían unos a otros. Pasaron otros 45 minutos, nada. Trataba de tranquilizarme, llame a su teléfono varias veces, sin respuesta. Aun no perdía la esperanza. Poco a poco empecé a cabecear, trataba de seguir alerta, me quede mirando a un par de flores blancas que crecían en medio del césped antes de caer dormida.

Desperté cuando el sol se empezaba a ocultar, revise mi reloj y descubrí que me quede ahí casi 4 horas. Toque mis mejillas con una de mis manos, y una lágrima broto de mis ojos. Que estúpida había sido al creer que le importaba. Que estúpida. Arranco las flores que había colocado cerca del árbol el día anterior y las arrojo lo más lejos posible de ella con ira. Otra lágrima que les siguió a las demás. Y otros 11 minutos desperdiciados en aquel parque, llorando. Después de un largo rato, me arme de valor para volver a enfrentar el mundo, sola. Fui caminando a mi casa con la mirada al suelo, hasta que me tope con mi amiga, Gogo Tomago.

-Hola Gogo-salude con una sonrisa triste.

-Hola, Honey-repitió ella, algo abatida hasta notar mi expresión-¿Estabas llorando?

-No, solo tengo una basura en el ojo-

-Descuida, es normal sentirse así después de lo acontecido. Yo también estoy destrozada-continuo Gogo, tratando de animarme.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte con cierta confusión.

-Hablo de lo que ocurrió esta madrugada-contesto, como si fuera algo obvio.

-Sigo sin comprender-

Entonces la expresión de Gogo cambio de exasperación a de preocupación.

-En realidad no sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?-pregunto, negué con la cabeza-Ay, Honey, creí que estabas enterada.

-Estas asustándome-le dije.

Me sorprende lo inocente que era, lo tonto que fue aferrarme a la esperanza de que solo era una confusión, que era un problema menor que podría arreglarse, pero esto no se arregla, nunca se olvida, y por dentro sabía lo que pasaba, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, me negaba a aceptar lo que más temía, sin embargo, la cruda realidad se presento frente a mí, de la manera más descarada en las siguientes palabras:

_-Honey… Tadashi falleció hoy en la madrugada por homicidio-_

Sentí el cubetazo de agua fría al instante. No hay reacción alguna de mi parte, mi cuerpo se ha desconectado de mi mente, tratando de procesar esas palabras que decían una verdad aunque yo lo tomara como mentira, la gran mentira de que Tadashi, mi mejor amigo, está muerto. Que jamás volveré a escuchar su risa, que jamás volverá a pronunciar mi nombre, que su último suspiro fue arrebatado por la muerte. Que ya no hay esperanza porque ya no hay vida. Finalmente, la realidad me obligo a aceptarlo, al ver una lapida con su nombre, en el cementerio. Aceptar que ya no está aquí. Conmigo. Y en algún momento dado, me doy cuenta de otra cosa mucho peor.

**Hiro.**


End file.
